someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Guardian
This is a mindf*ck creepypasta and my first one too. I did write another one called A Link To Your Past. You should totally check this one out too and leave your honest opinion, but first... The Guardian I just passed an old man who begged me not to enter this “cursed” area. He was talking about some kind of monster guarding this place. I ignored his warning though. I’m not scared of something that doesn’t exist. I bet that old hag lost his mind years ago. Without the slightest of hesitation I opened the door, the only thing standing between me and, what would probably be, an unforgettable adventure. I walked through the door portal. Four blue brick walls were surrounding me, trying to give me a feeling of claustrophobia. The torch I was holding in my hand, the only light source in this dark place, the only sign of comfort. I was wondering if I should have taken the warning of that old grandpa more serious. Maybe I should have gone back to my house with Brian, Amy, Otiz, … I ventured down what seemed to be a stairwell. Deeper and deeper. I often looked behind my back, to the left of me, to the right of me. I wasn’t scared, just careful. Although I didn’t believe in that whole monster/guardian-thing that everyone was talking about, the presence of other dangerous creatures wasn’t a mystery to me anymore. A chill went down my spine. It was silent here, too silent. Deeper and deeper. I was familiar with the myths, the gruesome stories. Everyone always talks about an entity. Nobody know how it looks, since nobody who ever saw it, was able to tell afterwards. All gone missing, presumably killed, by “it”. They say there is no way to kill it, no hiding from it, no way to escape from it. Deeper and deeper. “What was that?” I asked myself maybe a little too loud. “What was that noise?” I was standing there, paralyzed. My muscles were frozen and my heart was beating rapidly. It only slowed down when I was certain that what I heard, was just my imagination. I could move again. Another one of those “oh-so-famous myths”: The last thing, victims of the entity would hear, was a noise. Not so much of a scream, more like a roar. Another noise could be heard, but I ignored it and pressed on. Deeper and deeper. What was I actually doing here? What was I looking for in this place? Those were just some of the many things I was wondering. The answer made me mad: Treasure. How could I have been so stupid? I should have listened to the warnings, the warnings of my friends, other people I knew, even the old man. I felt a warm drop rolling over my cheek, a tear. Never again would I see the others. I knew this would be my end, no turning back. Deeper and deeper… When suddenly the sound of a roar invaded my ears. It was so loud, that I cringed. I fell on the ground before me, on my knees, but I manned up and raised from the floor. I looked behind me and saw an enormous entity rapidly coming closer. I reached for my sword and waited for it to come closer. My weapon flashed and struck my opponent, but it barely made a bruise. I quickly avoided an incoming dash afterwards. “There is no way to kill it.” I started to run as fast as I could. I hid behind bookcases, in dark corners, I even tried hanging from the ceiling, but it would always find me. “There is no hiding from it.” I ran and ran and I would never stop running again, but it had no use. “There was no way to escape from it.” It, nothing but a floating skull. No arms, no legs, not even a body. It’s the entity, the guardian… -Alexander was slain by the Dungeon Guardian… Written by H. Phone Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Mindfuck Category:Terraria Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story